Trip Wire
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Why I had to suffer getting electric shocks day in day out was anybodies guess. It's even more frustrating that I would gladly make out with the girl giving me them. Marluxia x Larxene


MarLar

I have a slightly psychotic neighbour. Well…I'm not really sure psychotic is the right word; she's definitely crazy though. She likes to sit out on her front lawn with a trip wire she had planted on the small bit of pavement right outside her house which would send little electric shocks through whoever's leg would touch it. I always thought she had a mental illness until my mum told me that she was just a brat.

I wasn't exactly the nicest of people either, so I knew I had no right in judging the bitch across the street, but if you had been caught up in one of the fucking wires like I had, you'd judge as well.

This girl _actually_ laughed at me when I fell onto my knees screeching in pain from the electricity flooding through my body and I wouldn't have minded so much if she didn't sound like the fucking witch of the west whilst doing it. It was an eerie cackle, which silently told me that she enjoyed tormenting and belittling people…a bit like myself. She made my life a freaking misery every time I had to walk past her fucking home to get to the florists where I work, part time of course. She'd either yell out 'Gaylord' or, non intelligently, 'Bet you'd like a thorn up your ass!', it was rather pitiful when I thought about it and you would probably think I was made when I said I actually _loved_ the attention she gave me. Though it's the attention you would usually give to a rodent, I still liked it.

There is an upside to living across the street to this…child, she's extremely beautiful in almost every possible way imaginable. Her hair is the brightest of yellows and she uniquely styles it into two small antennae like pieces which stretch to the back of her head, this is actually how I get my own back on her most of the time, when she yells something at me I just reply with the fact I'd rather look like I'm gay then look like a fucking bug to be honest.

Her eyes are the most stunning shade of blue/green I've ever seen and I usually take them time, when she's insulting me, to get a glimpse of them. She's not particularly tall, but she does come up to just above my chest area and her body has all the right curves I all the right places, unlike the other girls that live down my street that look like ironing boards because they have no shape at all.

Though her appearance and attitude may have me gripped to her completely, it's her name that slightly repels me a little as it's just…well her names _Larxene_, I thought it was a joke when they moved in across the road and asked her whether or not that was her real name…I got a black eye that day.

Believe it or not, there are times when this frustrating bitch is okay to hang around with. I have gone to the café around the corner with her a few times when she has what I like to call 'non period days', and she is incredible, she has the exact same personality as me and we would both like to murder the old man Xemnas who lives down our road. He thinks he own the fucking place just because he's lived here more than anybody else. And we wouldn't mind murdering this annoyingly hyperactive child called Sora either, jumping around on his stupid silver haired friends back all of the time and cheering. Who the fuck _cheers_ when there's a fucking storm going on outside?

* * *

><p>I had arranged to go out with my friend Vexen for the day, I needed to get out of the house now that the weather had started to get a lot nicer, but I had a small problem with getting to the top of my road to meet my friend. Larxene was once again sat on her front lawn, dressed in baggy khakis and a white vest, watching me with a suspicious glint in her eyes. I know it sounds as if I'm afraid of her and to be honest, I think you'd have to be fucking insane not to be at least a <em>little<em> afraid of her.

"Where are you going Marly?" she purred as I stopped right outside her garden fence and I sighed as I turned to look at her, jumping as she was suddenly at the fence as well, she moves like freaking lightning.

"I'm meeting a friend, why?" I replied in a tired tone, which just seemed to make the smirk on her annoyingly beautiful face grow even more.

"Can I come?" she grinned as she leant against her fence, drawing my eyes to her chest as I noticed her vest was low cut and I felt the heat race to my cheeks.

"W-why do you want to come with us?" I frowned and hissed as I moved my leg and hit the electric wire, the shock racing up my leg and I gripped the fence quickly as I fell onto my knees.

"Aw, did you get hit?" smug bitch, too fucking smug. She danced around the fence and sat next to me as I continued to whine on the floor holding my ankle.

"No I just like to sit on the floor in agony," I snapped sarcastically whilst rubbing my ankle viscously, trying to get rid of the pain.

"Kinky," Larxene snorted and I raised my eyebrow at her as my pink hair fell into my eyes a bit.

"Kinky, you think this is kinky?" I cried as I tried to ignore the fact that her lips looked especially inviting at that current time.

"I never said_ I_ find it kinky Marly, but you probably do, what with liking thorns," she was teasing me again and I have never wanted to hit a woman so much in my life before I had met her.

"I'm _not_ gay!" I yelled and stood up quickly, as did she and she folded her arms across her chest, "I don't know why you even think that, just because I have pink hair and work at the florists doesn't make me a fucking gay!" I scowled darkly at her as her cackle erupted from her mouth.

"Oh please, I can see your gayness from across the road when you're in your room styling your hair," Larxene snorted and I gritted my teeth tightly, I have nothing against homosexuals, but it pisses me off when I'm accused of being one, "what do you do on weekends Marly, put on your ma's dress and dance in the disco?" she threw her head back cackling even louder and I took a deep breath in before I grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and forced my lips down onto hers, instantly shutting her up and I felt her freeze under my hands.

I was a little worried about being hit if I pulled away, so I just continued to kiss her, relief washing through me as she started to kiss back and her arms came around my neck.

"I'm _not_ gay," I panted as I finally managed to pull my lips away, licking the instinctively as I saw her bit her lip almost seductively.

"I know you're not," Larxene said with a calm tone, "just takes you a fucking long time to kiss girls that's all," I growled slightly and she gave me the first genuine smile I think I've ever seen fall onto her face.

"You were _deliberately_ pissing me off so I would end up kissing you?" I grunted as she nodded her head with a smirk.

"Don't get all dramatic Marly," she smirked as she placed a heated kiss on my lips, "just because _my_ plans work,"

I hate smug bitches.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, my favourite Hetro couple (apart from Xion and Vanitas's Sentiment 'Senti') is Marluxia and Larxene, I love those two as best friends and lovers, I don't care, the fact is that they never get enough love. I enjoyed writing as Marluxia, he's a lot of fun to work with as I know that he woudl totally be staring down Larxene's top most of the time when out with her xD I would really love to see reviews from you guys! It'll make me feel a little more confident about writing more Hetro fictions.<strong>

**Usual thing - I don't own the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction!**


End file.
